Clock Tower (quest)
Walkthrough The clock for East Ardougne is broken! Speak to Brother Kojo in the Clock Tower south of East Ardougne to begin the quest. He needs you to find the correct large cogs in a dungeon under the tower and restore them to their correct positions. You can only hold 1 cog at a time. Go down the ladder and follow the path until you come to a square with 4 different coloured tiles- each hall way leads to a different cog. You will return here to this area several times. You may do the cogs in any order. Purple area, south-east path. *Follow the path until you come to a door, follow the passage and pick up the Rat Poison at the end, retrace your steps and enter the large cavern full of Dungeon Rats. If the gates are closed, pull both levers to get into the cage, and put the Rat Poison in the trough. Doing so will cause the following message to be displayed: **''(You pour the rat poison into the feeding trough)'' *Go back and close the first gate, which will cause the the rats to die and the following message to be displayed: **''(In their panic the rats bend and twist)'' **''(The cage bars with their teeth)'' **''(They're becoming weak, some have collapsed)'' **''(The rats are eating the poison)'' **''(They're becoming weak, some have collapsed)'' **''(The rats are slowly dying)'' **{The rats despawn and eventually respawn- the rat cage may now be searched} *Go the rat cage and select the search option, which will cause the following message to be displayed: **''(In a panic to escape, the rats have..)'' **''(..bent the bars, you can just crawl through)'' *The player may now claim their first large cog which is sitting on the floor. Now take the ladder up to the first floor when you're ready (cog goes onto top floor) Black area, north-west path. *Level 21 Skeletons and other low combat monsters patrol this route. Follow the path until you see 5 fires and a large cog sitting against the wall. Pour bucket of water over the cog and pick it up. (goes into ground floor) Blue area, north-east path (this part is completed outside, ground level) *Leave the clock tower and head towards the broken cart and the Monk, Brother Cedric, go to the purple dye spawn across the bridge, and down the ladder *Follow the path and push the Odd looking wall to enter the fenced area *Retrieve the large cog *Travel back up to the surface via the ladder Red area, south-west path. *Follow this path until you see 3 level-58 Ogres guarding a room with this cog, defend yourself from their attacks and pick up the large cog. (goes into first floor) Completing the quest Return to the Tower and place the last large cog on the remaining pole, finally, speak to Brother Kojo for your reward. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards *1 Quest Point *500 coins Trivia *If you wear ice gloves you can grab and hold as many black cogs as you want. Interestingly, you will still get the message "you can only carry one" after each cog you grab. Additionally, you can duplicate the cog, so long as you drop it and pick it back up, while wearing the ice gloves. Category:Trivia Category:Glitches